A.C. 202
by CaptainJerkFace
Summary: Years after the pilots went their own ways. Forces once again threaten the peace, what happens when the pilots must depend on their children to take over for them? Read and Review!
1. Prologue: How the Gundams Came to be Aga...

A.C. 202  
  
Prologue:  
  
After A.C. 196 (Endless Waltz) the five young men went their own ways. Duo went back to Hirde, in V08744 to finally lead a normal life. If Duo's involved though, not a chance it will be normal. Trowa went back to the circus, to be with Catherine. Gundam pilot 04, Quatre, had his inheritance to take care of, and happily rejoined the Maganacs. Wufei had decided to work with Sally, and the Preventers. Then, we come to Heero, who went off to god only knows where.   
  
A year later in After Colony 197, all hell broke lose when, another big shot decides to rule the world. The 'SF' or Space Forces led by another one of the Barton's, Masya Barton. It seems that Masya Barton has found out that her older brother, Trowa Barton has been killed many years ago, and that a nameless young man had taken his place as Heavyarms pilot 'Trowa Barton' for Operation Meteor. Masya Barton now wants revenge, on not only the person that killed Trowa, but also on everyone involved in Operation M.   
  
There once again became a need for the five Gundams. Howard, the only one of the original designers of the 'Prototype Leo' the Tallgeese still alive, was called upon to redesign the five Gundams, and build them. Thus he designed an even more advanced version of each of the Gundams, creating, Wing ZERO, Death Scythe Hell, Heavyarms Kai, Sandrock Kai, and Altron. Each now containing even more ammo, power, and the deadly ZERO system. Though the names where not changed, each Gundam was given near to twice it's original power and abilities. The Gundam's power was based highly on the pilots skills, but also the ZERO system was installed in each Gundam.   
  
The Wing ZERO now had two Twin Beam Buster rifles, and 2 Beam Sabers, 2 Mounted Vulcan, 2 Head Vulcan, and a Shield. It has once again gained the ability to go into 'bird mode.' It had lost it's 'Angel Wings' and now had a cloak that could be raised and lowered in place of them.   
  
Death Scythe Hell, now was equipped with a Twin beam scythe, as before it's 196 upgrade to the single bladed Beam Scissors. Two mounted Vulcan, two head Vulcan, and once again has it's buster shield, and still has it's Active Cloak. It of course still has it's Hyper Jammers, and is as stealthy as ever. Now this Gundam also has a Machine Cannon, and a Beam Saber.   
  
Heavyarms Kai now has more ammo and weapons then ever imaginable. It has two Twin Gatling-Cannon, as well as 50 homing missiles, 90 micro-missiles, two Twin Gatling gun, on it's chest, two Mounted Vulcan, two Head Vulcan, a Beam Saber and Gundanium Knife for close combat.   
  
The Gundam Sandrock Kai, has as always two Heat Shorters, but also now one Twin Machine-Cannon, two Mounted Vulcan, two Head Vulcan, a Beam Saber, Shield, and 20 Micro-Missles on the legs.  
  
Lastly, The Altron has one Twin Beam Lance, two Flame Thrower, one Twin Beam gun, two Mounted Vulcan, two Head Vulcan, one Shield, and one Machine Cannon.   
  
So Thanks to good old Howard, the Gundam are back, and better then ever. Only one problem, it will take years for any normal pilot to master these, and they are needed now to protect Earth and colonies. The only people that could be capable of piloting these would be the original pilots of Wing, Death Scythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock, and Shenlong. Not many people know where they have gone off to, though. Howard, luckily, still has contact with Duo. Duo has agreed to once again become Shinigami. Howard had a hard time persuading Duo to fight in a suit that had the ZERO system in it. Duo agreed to return to the battle field as Shinigami, after he found that deactivating the ZERO wouldn't effect the Gundam. Duo felt confident that his skills without the ZERO would be far superior to those of the enemy.   
  
Duo knew where Quatre went, and Quatre and Trowa also agreed to fight for Earth and the Colonies. It was a good thing that Quatre and Trowa kept touch even after they had went their different ways. Quatre was very reluctant to use the ZERO system installed in his Gundam, as well as was Trowa. They both agreed to pilot the Gundams, with or without the ZERO once again, as to protect the Earth and Colonies.   
  
A little research proved that Wufei was with the Preventers, and after hearing that the Gundams are once again needed decided to once again borrow Nataku's strength. That only left Heero, but there is was not enough time. The Attacks were already started. Duo knew Heero would come.  
  
As the four pilots once again 'suit up' for battle, a young man walked in, and talked with Howard. Quatre gave Howard a questioning look, and Howard just winked. Quatre suddenly said, "I knew you would come through for us, Heero." The young man was Heero Yuy the pilot of the Wing ZERO, that once again decided to fight for the colonies, and Earth.   
  
The Gundams that day, July 16, A.C. 197 embarked on what would be along hard battle. About a year later, the Gundams once again won and peace as once again restored. The Gundams were kept, in case a need for them once again a rose. The pilots each took their Gundams with them, not wanting just anyone to get a hold of them. Thus the five pilots took their Gundams and once again went their separate ways....  
  
Notes: Once the pilots went to fight the SF they found that they had been planning this attack for at least a year, and had somehow gotten a hold of the remains of Epyon, and rebuild it. Epyon, after the SF are defeated eventually ends up in the hands of the Sank Kingdom Elite Forces, headed by Noin. Relena has decided that her place is on Earth, as ruler of the Sank Kingdom and is no back on Earth. Also the leader of the SF Masya Barton was assassinated, by an unknown gunman.   
  
This fan fiction is the combined efforts of The Serious Clown, and The Optimistic God of Death. Original idea is attributed to the Serious Clown, as well as much of the original manuscript. This rewritten, revised, rewhatevered version is by the Optimistic God of Death. Ideas for character design go to both. Just thought that my friend should get credit, for her idea. Thanks for reading ~Kari ~~ Optimistic God of Death ~~  



	2. Opening:

A.C. 202  
  
Opening:  
  
The silhouettes of five kids can be seen faintly through the fog. As the fog clears, on lookers expect to find the five teenaged pilots from A.C. 195-197, Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei. However, as the fog lifts, five different teens stand before the Gundams. Sovia Peacecraft stands on Epyons shoulder, Kari Maxwell stands before Death Scythe Hell, Miaka Barton has somehow gotten on Heavyarms Kai and sits. Andrew Winner stands before Sandrock Kai and Chang Rafel sits below Altron. But how did these kids get their hands on the Gundams? What new forces have provoked the Gundams and their pilots, to bring about another war? 


	3. Chapter 1: The Whereabouts of O1: The Su...

A.C. 202  
  
Chapter 1: The Whereabouts of 01: Surprising whereabouts of 02.   
  
"Damn!" Heero said for the third time, as he slammed the phone down. He had called every space colony to find Gundanium alloy, but no one had any. (Don't ask me why he's looking for it, I don't know - Optimistic God of Death) He knew of one place that had a collected supply of it, but it was on Earth, and in the Sank Kingdom. After Heero resided back in the space colonies, Relena finally had returned home and left him alone. Now it looked like he would have to go to the Sank Kingdom and face Relena. It was the only way...unless he found Maxwell. He always had parts, and if he didn't he could just steal them from the Deathscythe Hell. He had no clue where Duo had gone, though, he had left right after that last battle. "I'll leave in the morning," Heero said, turning on his laptop. A loud sound emitted from the laptop.  
  
"...Duo Maxwell here. This young man has just restored an old orphanage for the young parents-less homeless, children of the V08744 colony. The orphanage will be a part of the rebuilt Maxwell Church, that used to keep war orphans. Duo was one of those poor children. Standing next to him is his 14 year old adopted daughter, Kari. Duo, how old was Kari when you adopted her?" a reporter asked, sticking a microphone in Duo's face. (Oh, not a good idea, Duo+Microphone=trouble! - OGD)   
  
Duo grabbed the microphone, and said, "Hey! All you cool chicks out there, looking for some fun? How about me??? I'm free, and my daughter was adopted so I'm still a vi..." a hand fell upon Duo's head, Hirde stood behind him. After getting hit, Duo continued on with his speech, in a sad, sniffly tone, "I'm only trying to find a good mother for Kari, after all what good is Shinigami at bringing up a girl? Not to mention looking for some fun for me," Duo added in a devilish mutter.   
  
The reporter grabbed back the microphone saying, "Give me that!"  
  
Duo acting like a child that didn't get their way yelled, "Fine! Be that way!"  
  
Kari's face was about to burst into laughter. Duo was so funny when he did his little kid acts. (see I told you Duo=Mic don't mix! -OGD)  
  
"L-2," Heero said.   
  
"I was adopted by Duo when I was 8. Before I was orphaned, my parents wanted me to be a fighter. My parents hadn't wanted a girl, and planned on leaving me with Dr. J to train me at age 6, after seeing Heero Yuy fight. They sent me to Dr. J to be trained, while on my way, my house caught fire, and my mother and father died. Later after reaching the colony, I got into a car accident, and as given amnesia, they said it was remarkable I ever remembered that. They asked me to recite names. The only names I could come up with ere Heero Yuy and Dr. J. So they sent me to Dr. J, who took me saying I would make a good fighter, and that it was good I lost my memory, and that I had no relatives. It would be easier to fight then. I had five months of training while Heero Yuy was off fighting. But then the Dr. left and never came back. I as sent to V08744 to live in the rebuilt Maxwell church. During the war the church was taken over and I was trained as a pilot by OZ, and later White Fang, resistance meant certain death. That is how I received my training as a pilot. I was then sent back to the church to live. Later in A.C. 196 I was taken to work for Mariemeia Barton, I had no choice. After the Gundams once again won, I was sent back to V08744, for the 3rd time. I lived there until Duo came and adopted me, when he began work on restoring the orphanage, happy now?" Kari finished.   
  
"Thank you, but folks, isn't if amazing how a young girl that fought with OZ, White Fang, and the Mariemeia Army, all of the Gundam pilots enemies, could live to peacefully with a ex-Gundam pilot?" the reporter stated as he turned to the three young people.   
  
Hirde and Duo where fighting as Well as Kari adding in her thoughts on the argument. The reporter sweatdropped and finished the report, "This ends our report. Good night everyone."   
  
Heero turned off his laptop. "Change of plans. Guess I don't have to meet up with Relena," Heero said. He closed his laptop and went to sleep.  
  
Notes: Duo and Hirde are not married. Hirde just follows them and tries to act like Karis' mother, which she does not like. Neither Duo nor Kari are fond of her.   



End file.
